


Fate

by luckylyanna



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha Alec, Alpha Sebastian, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Arranged Marriage, But I have put more warnings in the notes so make sure to read those, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Hermaphrodites, I Don't Even Know, I have no idea if that's all, I need to remember this isn't Tumblr, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Kidnapping, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Rituals, Metaphors, Omega Jace, Revenge, Shyness, Teen Romance, Traditions, True Love, ooooh I just thought of more warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2018-10-31 06:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10893534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckylyanna/pseuds/luckylyanna
Summary: Werewolf AU. The Lightwoods used to be one of the most powerful werewolf famillies, but with time that changed. Now to restore their influence and contitue the bloodline, Alexander- the family’s last surviving heir must marry an omega he’d never met, chosen for him by his Grandfather.Еxcerpt:"Finally the omega lifted up the veil himself and then…For a few moments Alec just sat there, frozen in shock, staring at his bride, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open. Alec had thought his Grandfather would have chosen him some eyesore, but instead in front of him was an angel with shiny, golden hair, fair skin smooth as milk and gorgeous mismatched eyes, which seemed to hold the earth and the sky in them. All Alec could do was sit there and marvel at his beauty, mesmerized."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ!!!
> 
> Hiii, Angels, good news-I'm not dead. I know people are waiting for the next chapter of 'Crime and Punishment' and it's getting written, I swear, but I just had to get this one out of my system. So here it is. Just a few additional warnings:
> 
> 1.This is a Jalec story. I know I said this before, and it should be no surprise by now, if you've spent 2 freaking minutes on by blog, but still. I tagged it with Jace/Sebastian too, because there are some stuff happening between them, but it's all off-screen and it's pretty clear who Jace is in love with. If you're a Jace/Sebastian fan, this fic probably isn't for you. 
> 
> 2\. This is a big one- Jace has a vagina in this fic for baby-having purposes. I will repeat this:Jace has a vagina in this fic, without identifying as trans so he's basically a hermaphrodite. If this isn't your cup of tea, you probably shouldn't read. You've been warned. 
> 
> 3.Regarding the ages of the characters:Alec is 14/almost 15, Jace is 13/almost 14 and Sebastian is 21 (yikes!) Also, they look like the older versions of the characters so like Dom, Matt and Seb looks like Lucky Blue Smith lol. 
> 
> 4\. The fic is based on a short story in my native language so I've tried to keep true to it as much as possible. Of course Alec couldn't be a shepherd boy in Rhodope mountain, since I doubt many people don't even know where that is lol. I tried to also translate the methaphors the writer used in the original story used, but I'm not sure how that worked out lol. If you have trouble understanding something, contat me @camboyjace on Tumblr. Bulgarian is a weird and beautiful language, judt so you know. (pls don't mistake Bulgarian for Russian, thanks)
> 
> 5\. Huge thanks to @miazeklos for all the help and for listening to me ramble.
> 
> 6.I'm very proud of this fic and since the original story is so close to my heart, I really, really hope you guys like reading this as much as I loved writing it. Have fun!

Nothing in this life lasted forever. Not hardships, not wealth and fortune. Not even glory was eternal. It was a lesson the Lightwoods had to learn the hard way. Once they had been one of the most respected families in Idris but no longer.

 

As the heir of the family, Alexander had certain duties to fulfill. He had to represent his family at Downworlder meetings and train the newly-turned werewolves that joined their pack. Although he was young, it was clear that he had the potential to achieve more than his ancestors had ever hoped to. At barely fourteen he was his family’s pride, and his words were listened to, however when it was time for him to marry, no one even asked for his opinion. If it were up to Alec, he would marry for love and love only, without caring if his heart’s chosen was a Shadowhunter or a mere beta from Brocelind, but alas love was rarely a factor in their world. Alec suspected that if he hadn’t heard his Grandfather and Grandmother talking about it though the thin walls in his room, he wouldn’t have found out about his own marriage until he’d been dragged to the wedding feast.

 

 

 

“Do you want your shirt to be made out of linen or of silk?” His Grandfather asked him one morning at breakfast. That was all the choice he had in the matter. A linen shirt or a silk one.

 

“Linen,” Alec answered without hesitation. The thought of protesting against the marriage didn’t even cross his mind. That was simply his fate.

 

 

 

It all happened so fast, Alec barely had the time to process it. On Wednesday the tailor came to take his measurements, on Thursday his shirt was ready and on Friday the mating ceremony took place.

 

As per tradition Alec wasn’t even allowed to see his new bride before the wedding, much less talk to them. He was mating a total stranger. He supposed it made sense since the omega’s womb was the only thing that concerned his Grandfather in this marriage.

 

 

Finally on the morning of his wedding, Alec gathered up the courage to walk up to his Grandmother and beg her to tell him at least something about his future mate.

 

“From Idris,” his Grandmother answered when Alec asked her where the omega was from. “From one of the great houses.”

 

Before Alec could ask for the omega’s name so that he might refer to them as something other than ‘omega,’ his Grandmother shooed him out of the kitchen where she was making traditional ritual bread and told him to get ready.

 

 

At nightfall they were both brought in front of the practically ancient oak tree in the nearby forest and had to recite the marital vows. The omega’s voice was faint and barely audible as he promised his love and loyalty to Alec and Alec did the same. The red, thick, lacey veil covering the omega’s face made it impossible for Alec to see any emotion his mate might be experiencing in the moment.

 

Once they were done saying their vows, the mage that was performing the ritual, lifted the veil just enough for Alec to place his mating mark. The omega whimpered softly when Alec’s sharp canines sank into the delicate flesh of his neck, but made no attempt to stop it. The mating however was not done, not yet. For a union of this sort to be considered legitimate it had to be solidified in blood and seed, proving the omega to be virtuous and the Alpha capable of producing heirs. Otherwise it didn’t mean anything.

 

A round of applause and loud cheers followed after they pulled away, but Alec was too gone to hear it. He felt a shiver run down his spine when reality finally settled in. He was married now. He had a mate. It seemed like everything had changed in a matter of seconds and he was looking at the world with different eyes. He wasn’t on his own anymore. He finally had someone even if he didn’t technically know them yet.

 

Mere moments after the ceremony was over, Alec’s Grandmother was at his mate’s side, unceremoniously ordering him inside with a firm hand on his elbow. The first thought that went through his mind then was: _No, mine._ He wanted to reach for his husband and pull him close or at least introduce himself, but he did neither. Causing a scene in the middle of the wedding was a terrible idea, at least while everyone was still sober.

Alec felt like he was on edge though the whole reception afterwards. He could barely sit still in his chair, much less eat or speak to anyone. He only smiled and nodded politely when people came up to him to congratulate him.  Alec was impatient to meet his mate, but also nervous about what he would have to do with and to him soon.

 

And besides there were just so many people there, Alec could barely breathe. Half of them were strangers to him and the other half only mild acquaintances. All of them however seemed more than happy to eat and drink as much as they liked at someone else’s expense. Alec would’ve protested against the lavish celebrations his Grandfather had organized for his wedding, especially since the family could barely make ends meet on a daily basis, but he knew all of it was in the name of the infamous Lightwood pride. By having such a feast for his grandson’s wedding, Andrew Lightwood was telling the word: _I might have fallen, but I am not defeated. I’m putting an end to an old era so theirs can begin._

Alec couldn’t have pretended not to recognize Sebastian Morgenstern even if he tried to. They’d been friends once and neighbors since forever so they knew each other quite well. Only an old wooden fence separated the glamorous Morgenstern estate and the quite humble now Lightwood house.

 

Sebastian was his family’s treasure. Despite his short temper that often resulted in cruelty and destruction, his parents loved him, and so he grew up as a spoilt child. Sebastian never had to do any of the dirty that his peers were forced into from an early age like get a manual job or train newly –turned wolves, or really do anything he didn’t lie doing. And whatever Sebastian wanted, Sebastian got.

 

If Alec recalled correctly, there were only two things on Sebastian’s mind-drinking and whoring and somehow he was able to get away with both of them. Not even the rumors of fucking his own sister had managed to ruin Sebastian’s perfect image. As far as anyone one else knew he was one of the most wanted bachelors around. Not that Alec cared. He was married now so matters like this didn’t concern him anymore. It was the horror stories of what happened to the poor omegas who’d been unlucky enough to end up in his bed that bothered him. He hoped the gods would have mercy on the omega unfortunate enough to be his mate.

 

When he noticed that Alec was staring at him, Sebastian raised his glass with an almost mad grin on his face. After that he returned to talking to the two men who sat by his side. Alec could only manage a tight smile before he was being pulled to the side.

 

Without a word Alec followed his Grandfather inside the house all the way to his new room.

 

The feast was far from over, Alec knew it would last at least until Sunday night, but apparently the time had come for him to do his duty.

 

“I want blood,” Andrew Lightwood declared as soon as they reached their destination.  He stood in front of Alec with his arms crossed over his chest, broad-shouldered and monumental, despite his greying hair and tired eyes. Alec nodded silently, feeling like a little boy under his sharp gaze.

 

“Tomorrow morning when I come back,” the older Werewolf clarified. “I want to see the white sheet pained red, do you hear me?”

 

“Yes, Grandfather,” Alec bowed his head, avoiding eye contact.

 

“Look at me!” Gabriel ordered, gripping Alec’s brand new shirt and bringing their faces close, making his grandson obey immediately. “If you’re a man already, do it the way men do,” he ordered. “If not, use fingers, claws, knives, whatever. Just get the job done!”

 

“Understood.” Alec nodded solemnly.

 

“Don’t embarrass me!” The Alpha roared.

 

With these words Andrew Lightwood opened the door of the room and pushed Alec inside.

 

Half of the wedding night was spent in compete silence. Alec sat next to his husband on the bed, feeling stiff as a tree, too afraid to move or even breathe. He couldn’t even muster up the courage to unveil his bride.

 

Finally the omega lifted up the veil himself and then…

 

For a few moments Alec just sat there, frozen in shock, staring at his bride, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open. Alec had thought his Grandfather would have chosen him some eyesore, but instead in front of him was an angel with shiny, golden hair, fair skin smooth as milk and gorgeous mismatched eyes, which seemed to hold the earth and the sky in them. All Alec could do was sit there and marvel at his beauty, mesmerized.

 

A flush spread through Alec’s cheeks when he heard the omega giggle at him.

 

“I…” the Alpha cleared his throat, aiming to look anywhere but at his husband. “M-My name is Alexander,” he introduced himself. “What’s yours?”

 

“Jonathan,” the omega replied, his answer barely-audible over the loud music outside. He too was avoiding the Alpha’s gaze by staring down at his hands, clasped over his lap. “But I prefer to be called Jace,” he added. “If that’s okay with you.’

 

“Jace,” Alec repeated, sounding almost breathless as the name pulsed through his mind like a mantra.

 

“My name is Alexander, but everyone calls me Alec,” the Alpha told his omega.

 

“Are you embarrassed, Alec?” Jace wondered with a blinding grin on his face, suddenly looking unexpectedly relaxed.

 

Alec froze again. He dared not utter the truth. Alphas weren’t supposed to show any weakness, especially not in front of their omegas.

 

Alec wasn’t sure what happened to him after that. Perhaps it was the hormones going through his body or maybe it was that Alphan courage he’d only heard of until then, but suddenly he was leaning forward, kissing his husband for the first time.

 

The kiss was magical and Alec never wanted it to end. It was actually Alec’s first kiss ever, but he already knew he didn’t want to kiss anyone else ever. 

 

It was just the shyest press of their lips that had them both breathing into each other’s mouths more than anything else, but Alec liked it, because it was safe and there was no chance for him to fuck it up this way. They pulled away only when there was no more air for them to share between them.

 

Feeling brave Alec pulled Jace into his lap and started kissing all over his face. The fervent, yet gentle kisses pressed to his cheeks, chin, forehead and even his eyes, had Jace giggling like a small child. The whole act was so innocent and pure that it made Alec’s chest feel tight. He was pretty sure this was the opposite of what his Grandfather had ordered him, but somehow he didn’t care. He wanted to kiss each individual eyelash of Jace’s just to hear him laugh like this for the rest of their lives.

 

“I like this,” Alec admitted, resting his foreheads together as they tried to catch his breath. “Do you?”

 

Jace seemed taken aback by the question and Alec realized he probably wasn’t used to being asked for his opinion on anything. Alec realized that without even meaning to, he wanted to change that. He wanted Jace to feel safe and comfortable in his presence so he could share all of his ideas and thoughts with him. Alec wanted their marriage to be unlike any else before. They would be two parts of a whole and they would thrive and restore the Lightwood name together.

 

Jace nodded and that was the only encouragement Alec needed to pull him in another, more passionate kiss that promised a lot more. Jace’s lips were even softer to the touch than they looked and Alec let himself get lost in the kiss.

 

“We have to…” Alec panted, helping Jace lie on his back and quickly climbing on top of him. “We have to or else…”

 

Jace said nothing and only pulled Alec down into another long kiss. He was wearing a traditional white omegan nightgown with the red Lightwood flame embroidered on the top left corner where his heart was to emphasize the ownership Alec had over him now.  

 

Alec had always thought the marital bed would be just another duty for him, but now as he felt his husband’s warmth underneath him, knew it would be something he would often enjoy in the future. For the sake of the family, of course. 

 

“I want you,” Alec groaned, nuzzling Jace’s neck. The omega’s natural scent was heavenly and combined with the unmistakable smell of his arousal; it made Alec’s head spin. The Alpha had a hard time controlling himself with such temptation so close. The hardness in Alec’s pants proved that he was in fact a man enough to do what was expected of him. It was time.

 

To his dismay, however, Alec’s enthusiasm was met with reluctance from his mate.

 

“Stop,” Jace begged as soon as Alec started kissing the side of his neck hungrily.

 

His mate’s words came like a bucket of cold water to Alec, making him pull away immediately. Had he done something wrong?

 

“I’m…I’m scared,” Jace admitted, looking away. “I don’t like pain and blood.”

 

Alec found himself feeling torn. On one hand he had duty to fulfill and not much time to do it. Soon enough his Grandfather would come knocking on his door and demand to see the white sheet stained with blood. But on the other hand there was Jace. Jace, who looked ready to burst into tears, his chest was heaving and his eyes were full of fear. Alec knew he never wanted to be the reason behind his husband’s misery.

 

“We could go outside if you want?” Alec suggested, feeling helpless. “Maybe the fresh air will make you feel better.”

 

Jace nodded enthusiastically and tried to give Alec a small smile. The Alpha returned the smile as best as he could and got off of his mate.

 

Sneaking out of the house proved to be a challenge, though. There were people waiting at the door, Alec knew. It was tradition for at least two of the couple’s relatives to wait in front of the door on the wedding night so they couldn’t just walk out like it was no big deal. Alec shuddered at the thought of what his Grandfather would do to him if he saw him trying to leave before he’d done what he had to do. Their only way out was the small bedroom window overlooking the backyard. Looking at Jace for reassurance, Alec opened it wordlessly and saw there was thankfully no one around. The celebration was happening in the front yard for all the world to see after all.

 

“Don’t you have any clothes of your own?” Alec asked as he rummaged through his wardrobe, trying to fine Jace something to wear. They would easily jump out the window since it wasn’t that high anyway, but Jace couldn’t leave the house in his nightgown.

 

“No…” the omega replied sadly. 

 

Right, of course, he didn’t have any clothes. Jace had probably been forced to leave all reminders of his old life behind before coming here.

 

“Here,” Alec handed Jace an old sweater of his that no longer fitted him and the only pair of sweatpants he had.

 

“Can you…?” Jace asked awkwardly, blushing.

 

“Sure,” Alec turned around so the omega would have his privacy and even covered his eyes.

 

“Thank you,” Jace said in a small voice.

 

“How old are you?” Alec asked while Jace was changing, hating the silence between them. Normally Alec preferred to speak as little as possible, but now he found he loved listening to his husband talk, wanting to know everything about him.

 

“Thirteen,” Jace replied. “Almost fourteen.”

 

_Thirteen?_ Despite their one year difference Jace seemed too young to Alec. That explained his earlier behavior. Jace was a child and yet he was somehow a grown up too. Omegas carried something omegan with them from birth, and not only between their legs. Whatever it as, Alec was sure it had to be hidden somewhere, maybe between their eyelashes or perhaps under their fingernails, because when it finally came to the surface, they blossomed like flowers in early spring.

 

The same was not true for Alphas. As Alec’s Grandmother like to say: no Alpha as truly an Alpha until he had a beard to scratch the tender cheeks of his omega with. Jace had blossomed and blossomed beautiful while Alec was still waiting for his beard.

 

“I’m ready,” Jace announced, making Alec turn around and face him at last.

 

Alec’s clothes were definitely too big on Jace, the Alpha’s huge sweater enveloped his smaller frame whole and the pair of sweatpants seemed to be one wrong move away from falling down. Nevertheless, Jace looked much more comfortable in this modest attire than he had been in the nightgown he’d been wearing minutes ago. He Alec a shy smile and thanked him by kissing his palm. The gesture as innocent as it was provocative and if Alec had been a lesser man, he would’ve given in to his urges right then.

 

To Alec’s surprise climbing out of the window proved to be incredibly easy for both of them and the only thing prayed for as they made their way out of the yard was that no one would come knocking on their door before they’d gotten home.

 

Alec wasn’t exactly sure what he was supposed to say or how he had to act as he and Jace walked side by side towards the nearby forest. He desperately wanted to reach for Jace and grasp it in his own and never let go. It was a cold and misty night out and Alec wanted to pull Jace close and hold him, _take_ him, right here where they were they only people that existed.  He did nether, however, too afraid of scaring his mate again.

 

“It’s nice, huh?” he asked awkwardly instead, looking up at the sky. “The...” he cleared his throat. “The fresh air…the leafs.”  As soon as the words left his mouth, Alec wanted to slap himself. Why was he so bad at this?

 

Jace, however didn’t seem to have any complains about his husband’s conversational skills.

 

“Mhm,” he nodded enthusiastically, interlacing their fingers together. “I like it here.” He admitted.

 

“Really?” Alec squeezed Jace’s fingers, afraid he might had to let go any minute now.

 

“Yeah, “Jace confirmed, grinning. “Really.”

 

“Must be a big change after Idris,” Ale commented, looking down at his feet. He didn’t want Jace to see him blushing.

 

“I don’t wanna talk about this now,” Jace admitted, not that Alec could blame him. He was probably still hurt by the fact that he had to leave his relatives so suddenly at such a young age.

 

“What do you wanna do then?” Alec wondered.

 

“Play,” Jace grinned, kissing Alec’s cheek.

 

“Play what?” Alec asked, intrigued.

 

Instead of answering directly, Jace let go of Alec’s hand and ran forward. “Find me if you can, Alec,” he challenged, giggling.

 

“Are you serious?” Alec called out after him, but nonetheless ran after him. As Alec watched Jace disappear between the trees, he was one again reminded of how young his husband was.

 

 

Finding Jace was not at all difficult since they seemed to be the only two living creatures around tonight and besides Ale was extremely skilled despite his own young age.  Even in this huge forest he as able to catch his mate’s distinctive scent from miles away and hear even his faintest steps. Alec wanted to prolong this game of their, though so whenever he would get close to Jace he would either pretend not to see him or make loud noises so Jace would run away with his usual childlike giggle.

 

Alec only decided to put an end to the game when he figured he couldn’t run anymore, because his feet hurt from these uncomfortable shoes.

 

“Found you,” Jace panted, pinning Jace against the tree that the omega had been hiding behind.

 

“You found me,” Alec nodded, grinning.

  
So, what’s my prize?” Alec wondered.  “Usually when someone wins a game they get a—“Alec began explaining when he saw the confused look on his mate’s face, but Jace interrupted him with a kiss.

 

Alec decided then that if this were to be his prize for finding Jace, he would not stop participating in these silly games from this day until his last day.

 

“I will always find you,” Alec vowed, pressing his body close, almost dangerously so against Jace’s. “Wherever you are my eyes will never stop looking for you.”

 

“Stop,” the omega trembled in his Alpha’s arms, but whether it was because of the cold wind or because he was as excited as Alec found himself in that moment, it wasn’t clear. “I’m scared,” he whispered, looking away again.

 

“Of course,” the Alpha pulled away immediately, looking up so he would distract himself from the lewd thoughts that polluted his mind in that moment. He noticed they were standing under a wisteria tree and reached up for one of the lowest branches.

 

“For you,” Alec handed Jace a flower shyly.

 

“Thank you,” Jace smiled and took the flower, sniffing it. A long pause followed, neither of them saying anything.  Words were not necessary as they let reality sink in. They were mates now-two, parts of a whole, they had each other no matter what was ahead of them. Ale had never known he could be as happy as he was now. He never wanted this moment to end, and yet it was he who ended it.

 

“Your turn!” He laughed, running away suddenly and making Jace follow.

 

They got so caught up in their game of hide and seek that they almost didn’t notice the sunrise.

 

“We have to go,” Alec said regretfully, helping Jace onto his feet.

 

Jace sighed, but took his Alpha’s hand in his own. “Can we come back here sometime?”

 

“Of course!” Alec assured, kissing Jace’s nose. “I doubt my Grandfather would mind especially if he…”

 

Despite spending the whole night alone together, Alec and Jace didn’t do more than exchange a few fervent kisses and warm embraces, no matter how much their bodies seemed to crave more. Whenever they would get close to doing what as expected of them, Jace would whimper _‘I’m scared_ and Alec would have to stop immediately. Not that Alec minded, he was perfectly content with playing with Jace, but the same issue remained still. Jace left the forest as he’d entered it- unclaimed.

 

 

 

Alec’s mind was instantly set at ease when they approached the Lightwood house in the early morning hours. The peace and quiet that reigned there were a sure sign that no one had come looking for them just yet. Alec could only imagine what might have happened if his Grandfather had found the room empty or if he somehow managed to figure out that Jace was still a virgin.

 

 

“Ugh,” Jace groaned, flopping down on the bed. “I feel like I could sleep for a week,” he claimed. His face was buried in the pillow and it looked like he was telling the truth.

 

“Mhm,” Alec nodded, crossing his arms over his chest.  He wasn’t sure if it was okay for him to lie next to Jace just yet so he remained leaning against the wall.

 

“What’s on your mind?” Jace asked, rolling to his side so he could face Alec.

 

“Blood,” the Alpha answered honestly, his eyes fixed on the still pristine white sheet. “They’ll come looking for blood soon.”

 

Alec had to think and think quickly, because with each wasted second their chances at getting caught were increasing. If people learned that the Lightwood heir had failed at his fulfilling his duty, the family’s reputation would be ruined once and for all. That kind of shame would never be forgotten and Alec could only shiver if fear when he taught about all the possible punishments his Grandfather had for him if that ever happened.

 

Something had to be done.

 

Before he’s had the chance to talk himself out of it, Alec walked up to the bed and sat next to Jace.

 

“Alec, what are you doing?” The omega asked, shrinking back. His bottom lip was suddenly trembling and his eyes were wide with fear. No doubt he’d heard the conversation Alec had had with his Grandfather earlier.

 

“Hey, relax,” Alec said softly before digging his claws in the sole of his own foot.

 

The gods only knew how they managed to smear all of that blood all over the bed sheet and on Jace’s nightgown to make it believable, but when Alec’s Grandfather came to ask for evidence that the job had been done, he didn’t seem to suspect a things. He showed the sheet off to all the guests who were still in the yard so gleefully as if that bloody sheet was most priced possession.

 

_He’ll want heirs soon_ , Alec realized.

 

The wedding came and went and life went on as usual for the Lightwoods. Jace and Alec lived as mates by day, but by night they shared a bed like siblings.

 

It was difficult for Alec sometimes to control himself especially since Jace smelled so good, and inviting, but he did it somehow. On some mornings when would wake up hard while holding Jace from behind, he’d get the sudden urge to just mount his mate and see the blood flow at last, but as soon as he remembered the frightened look on Jace’s face, he’d squish that thought and hate himself for it.

 

Jace was a special kind of a werewolf. He was born a male, but still he had a cunt between his legs, instead of a cock. That little fact had decided his fate from birth. He was meant to be a breeder, a carrier; a means to secure someone else’s bloodline.

 

Jace didn’t talk about his birth family often, but based to the research he’d done, Alec knew his mate had been one of the Harondales-another prominent werewolf family. Jace’s parents had died when he’d been a baby and since the family had Alpha heirs, they had wanted to get rid of him as soon as possible. That explained why they’d given him to an Alpha from a family with fading fame and glory. Not that Alec minded, though.

 

Alec’s heart did not seem to care much for the desires of his cock. It was that damned heart that stopped him from doing his duty at last even if he knew that the truth about Jace’s untaken virginity was hanging above their heads like an ax, threatening to kill them both at any given moment.

 

Whenever Alec went, his thoughts were always with Jace. Whether he was in the field in a meeting or in training, Jace was always on his mind.

 

That night at the forest while they’d been chasing each other and hiding, amongst laughter and games, Alec’s heart had twisted and twisted and when finally they reached to unravel it, they plucked it out from him right from the root.

 

No one even knew how it all happened at first.

 

For once everything was going well for the Lightwoods. It seemed that Jace’s presence had brought the light back in their old house. Even the bricks seemed to smile after he’d cleaned them diligently and put little flowers on them.

 

Whenever Jace would sit down to brush his hair, Alec could stop whatever he was doing and watch him. By the gods, what hair he had! You look at it from one side, it appeared golden, but from another it seemed brown in the roots.

 

“Pick your jaw off the floor, Alec,” his Grandfather would joke whenever he’d notice him staring.

 

Alec had promised he’d buy Jace a handmade wooden brush from Idris, but the promise remained half-unfulfilled.

 

 

One day Alec and his Grandfather got home after a long werewolf meeting in Idris only to find a dark, empty house with no bride inside. Alec’s Grandmother told them Jace had been kidnapped by two of his cousins. The old woman had tried to stop it from happening as best as she could, but they’d shoved her away easily and taken Jace. They had claimed Jace had some dowry in their house left and before help could arrive they’d taken off.

 

Alec wasn’t sure what went over him in that moment, but when his Grandfather saw that his eyes were flashing red dangerously, he tackled him on the ground to stop him from going after his bride.

 

“GET ME A ROPE!” Andrew Lightwood ordered his wife and she obeyed immediately.

 

“You won’t move from here,” he told Alec after tying him to one of the pillars with a magic-infused rope that not even claws could tear apart. “I need an heir of the Lightwood name to cry out here and after that you do whatever you want with yourself.”

 

Alec heard his words, but he didn’t register them. He was mad with grief and anger, crying desperately and trashing from side to side in attempt to get rid of the rope, but to no avail.

 

“Protect the Lightwood seed or I’ll rip your head off,” Andrew Lightwood warned his wife before heading to the forest.

 

Because Alec’s Grandmother knew her husband very well, she was forced to leave her only grandson alone in the rain the whole night.

 

Alec could do nothing more than weep pathetically and curse his own misfortunate fate.

 

Why? Why had the gods given someone as precious and as special as Jace only so they could take him away from Alec soon after. Had Alec not suffered enough with the loss of his parents and siblings? Did he also have to lose his mate as well? Whose sins was he paying for?

 

Alec cared neither about the Lightwood legacy nor about what would happen if he didn’t produce an heir. All that mattered to him was Jace. He wanted to see Jace walk through the door and take him in his arms to soothe all the pain Alec was going through.

 

Alec’s heart felt faint in his chest from all the crying and the never-ending dread. It was almost dead already as if a thousand leeches were feeding on it, sucking it dry and if there was something alive left in it, it was the small flicker of hope that maybe Jace’s relatives had really wanted to give him the rest of his dowry.  They were his family; after all, they weren’t strangers.

 

That false hope kept him alive until the morning when his Grandfather came home. It was still dark outside when Alec noticed him approaching the house with heavy steps. His clothes were torn to pieces and his body was covered instead in cuts and bruises. His eyes were still glowing red when he came up to face his grandson.

 

“J-Jace?” Alec croaked, although in his heart he already knew that he would never see his mate in this house again.

 

Andrew Lightwood let out a war cry before punching his grandson in the face. For once he didn’t seem to care what people would say as he kept beating Alec’s face in relentlessly. He was furious and his heavy fists left Alec’s face bloody and in wounds that would take long to recover, but Alec was so numb already, he didn’t feel anything. The only thought going through his mind then was that he couldn’t blame anyone but himself for what happened. He should’ve taken Jace’s virginity when he was supposed to. The initial five minutes of discomfort Jace was going to feel were nothing compared to the constant pain they were in now. Alec’s cowardice had condemned them both to a lifetime of agony.

 

Alec passed out halfway through the beating. When he woke up he was lying on the ground covered in mud and blood. He dragged his aching body back inside and sat up on the bed where he’d seen Jace sleep mere hours ago. Not wanting to interrupt his mate’s peaceful sleep, Alec hadn’t even said goodbye to him, unaware that was the last time he’d see him in this very bed. Alec squeezed his eyes shut, remembering the single kiss he’d pressed to Jace’s hair before his Grandfather had told him it was time for them to leave and that he would have time to attend to his mate later.

 

Only now did Alec realize the irony of those words. If only he could turn back time. He would tell his Grandfather to fuck off and leave them be so he could get the job done already. He would make love to Jace for hours-slowly, carefully so that his mate wouldn’t feel even an ounce of pain. But alas Alec had only daydreams of what could’ve been left now.

 

Even though their voices were low, Alec could still hear what his Grandparents were saying to one another when he pressed his ear to the thin wall that separated their rooms.

 

“We have no bride anymore,” Alec heard his Grandfather say. “His cousins figured out he’s still unclaimed and gave him to that bastard- Sebastian.”

 

“What now?” Alec’s Grandmother asked, sounding as shocked as Alec felt.

 

“Now, he’s being dragged through the forest,” Andrew Lightwood answered. “Who knows if they'll return him. And even if they do, we don’t need an omega with another Alpha’s seed in his belly.”

 

“What are you going to do now?” Alec’s Grandmother questioned inn a worried tone.

 

“I want to wipe the Morgenstern family off the face of the earth,” Andrew Lightwood growled. “And I’ll do it,” he declared. “But first, Alexander must marry and provide me with an heir and then I will deal with them,”

 

His Grandfather’s words left Alec so stunned that he couldn’t even move from the bed that felt too big now. Come morning found him in ashes. Alec’s Grandfather brought him in front of the heart tree and made him swear he wouldn’t kill himself before he’d left a child to inherit the Lightwood name.

 

From then on, whatever happened, it went through Alec’s heart like a packing-needle. The first needle pierced him when Jace and Sebastian came back. No one saw Jace for more than a month after that. That beast had brutalized him so badly; he was probably ashamed of being seen by anyone.

 

Later on, Alec learned how exactly it had all happened.

 

Sebastian had become obsessed with Jace since the first time he’d seen him walk around the yard in the Lightwood house and soon after he’d made a hole in the fence so he could watch him from afar. Jace’s money hungry cousins-Jasper and Jorden somehow figured out he’d been still unclaimed and made a deal with Sebastian. In exchange of a hundred thousand dollars they’d given Jace to that beast.  Jace had been bought and sold like cattle, all because Alec hadn’t found the courage to do what was expected of him.

 

Alec wanted more than anything to see Jace again, but that that beast kept him locked up so it was impossible. Eventually, Alec figured it out. Every night he would climb to the roof of the house and hide behind the chimney. From there he got a pretty good view of what was happening in Jace’s room. Well, he couldn’t see everything, but still. He could see them going to bed together and lie next to each other as Alpha and omega. He could see Jace helping Sebastian with his tie and shoes. He could never see Jace’s eyes however, because the omega always walked with his head bowed low as if his neck had been snapped. Sebastian often pulled Jace’s hair back and grab his chin before mounting him like a wild animal.

 

Whenever the lights were on, Alec’s heart was burning away slowly like a candle, but somehow it never melted completely. Somehow there was always some of it left for the next night and the night after that and then the next.

 

After a while, Alec’s Grandmother figured out what he was doing and told his Grandfather.

 

“Let him,” Andrew Lightwood snapped. “Let him gather malice and learn how to make an omega bleed."

 

Alec wasn’t sure if his Grandfather was right or wrong, but the old man did have a point about something: When life hit you hard, evil could be your only savior.

 

 

Have you seen a scarecrow stuffed full of straw? On the inside it’s empty. There’s nothing in it, no bone, no heart, it only holds onto straw. For Alec malice turned out to be the straw that kept him on his feet. Day and night, he could only think about the harm he would do to Sebastian one day. His mind always managed to come up with different scenarios of his enemy’s death. Some days Alec would imagine himself digging his claws in Sebastian’s gut and watching his insides fall out. Other days he wanted to drag the bastard’s lifeless body through Times Square for all to see.  He gave up on that idea fast, though and decided instead it would be best if he strangled Sebastian with his bare hands and take short breaks from time to time so as to prolong his suffering. Soon enough, Alec realized that wouldn’t work either, because once he got his hands on Sebastian he wouldn’t be able to let go until he was finished. For every disapproved idea, a hundred new ones popped into Alec’s mind immediately. He slaughtered and revived Sebastian a million times.

 

Eventually, it became too much for Alec’s body to handle. His hands began trembling and his head felt like it was on fire, constantly filled with so much hatred all at once. Thoughts were running though his mind like wild horses, causing a chronical headache.

 

Soon enough, the straw that filled the scarecrow burned out and Alec ended up bedridden with fever.

 

Andrew Lightwood got scared then, not for Alec himself, of course, but for the Lightwood legacy. He took Alec to Idris to see a Warlock. Alec wasn’t sure what all those potions he took were, but they worked. He felt better only after a week. He even started growing a beard, a scruff really, but still. Even the storm in his heard calmed down a little.

 

“Alexander,” said Andrew Lightwood one day. “It’s time for you to get married so I can deal with Sebastian.”

 

“Marry me to whoever you want,” Alec told him. “But leave Sebastian to me,” he warned. “I will deal with him.”

 

Alec made his Grandfather swear he’d keep his word and got married right there in Idris. There were no games this time. Everything happed how it was supposed to and seven months later, an heir of the Lightwood family was born. The child had obviously felt, it had been long-awaited so it showed up early.

 

Alec hadn’t seen his Grandfather laugh in years, but when he saw his heir, he laughed. He honest-to-god laughed! And then he died. Not even three days after the birth of the child he died.

 

“Alexander,” he told his grandson just before it happened. “I saw an heir of our family at last and now I’m going to bring the good news to your Father. I leave Sebastian to you.”

 

With these words he died leaving the family, the pack and the revenge in Alec’s hands.

 

_Now what?_ Alec wondered bitterly. _How I am going to carry three things with just two hands?_

 

Three things: Pack, family and revenge.  The scarecrow had to depend on the straw to keep it whole so it could work, eat and take care of a family while that beast Sebastian still had its heart in his hands and played with it however he liked.

 

At first Alec told himself he would wait for the child to grow stronger and stop suckling before he dealt with Sebastian. Then he decided to wait until it started walking. By the time that happened Jace started going outside with a child at his breast as well. He stepped slowly as if he’d walked a long way. His face was often hidden, but his eyes often looked to find Alec.

 

Alec made a hole in the wall of the barn so he could watch him. While Alec was watching Jace from the barn, Sebastian was watching him from the inside the house and Alec’s own husband was watching him. Thank the gods, he turned out to be a quiet omega and he didn’t create any problems, he just suffered in silence.

 

And so the days went on like this: whatever Alec did, whether he attended meetings or trained youngsters, every day he rushed home so he could see Jace.  If he saw him, all worries and fatigue were stripped off of him, if not, he spent the whole night killing Sebastian without ever finding peace.

 

Alec often thought about going there and just doing it, but when he remembered that in jail there wouldn’t be a hole in the wall for him to see Jace through, he decided against it.

 

And so life went on like this, all the same, day after day, year after year. Alec managed to restore the Lightwood fame and fortune, but none of his successes brought him the same joy as seeing Jace through that small hole. If his children hadn’t all grown up and had families of their own, he wouldn’t have even known how many years had passed.

 

Sebastian’s reign came to an end too eventually.  He wasted all the money left from his parents on drinking and gambling and that turned out to be his downfall. As it seemed it hadn’t been easy for him either, to fall asleep next to a block of ice and wake up with frost. He ended up paralyzed eventually and Alec couldn’t help but think that was his punishment for every evil deed he’d done throughout his life.

 

One day Alec noticed that the wooden fence that separated their houses had started rotting. A month ago he brought it down and entered Jace’s house like he was at home.

 

From the yard he went straight to Sebastian’s room and sat down. They were face to face for the first time in forty years and Jace was between them. The three of them were together at the same place and Alec wanted nothing more than to take Jace in his arms and make Sebastian watch so he would suffer just like Alec had been for the past forty years, but Jace didn’t allow it.

 

“He was a beast,” Jace told him. “Don’t become one too.”

 

Now Alec found himself at a crossroad. Jace was alone in that huge, almost ruined house. He had to take care of his ‘loving’ husband and of everything else on his own. There was no one to help him. So Alec did.   

 

Sebastian was always cold and at home they only a fireplace, because they couldn’t afford air conditioning. And so Alec offered to bring them wood for the forest… the very same forest where he and Jace… Alec offered to keep the man who had been burning him in hell’s deadliest fires warm. But he couldn’t stop. If he did, it would all fall to Jace’s shoulders. On top of that sometimes there were other things to be attended to. Sebastian’s sheets needed to be changed, he couldn’t eat on his own and more often than not he needed help with going to the bathroom. So Alec was now Sebastian’s own caretaker. Alec often heard people whispering behind his back, admiring him for being such a good neighbor, and wanted to laugh about it. Oh, if they only knew. If they own knew what was going on in Alec’s soul. If they only knew how his heart was simmering inside of him.

 

Wrong as it was, Alec was just waiting for the day Sebastian would finally die so he could marry Jace. Alec would forsake wife, children, grandchildren, pack-everything and go to Jace. His only wish was for them to lie together as mates and whatever happened after that, happened. But alas, that bastard still lay between them, unmoving. And they were running out of time. Alec could feel his knees wavering already and it wasn't certain whether they would wake up after lying together as Alpha and omega. Sometimes Alec thought about finally opening hell’s gates for Sebastian. He was in agony and they were too, so why not? It would be better for everyone. Alec thought about it, but whenever he saw Jace’s wide, sad eyes, staring at him, he got back to work again.

 

Now, as Alec walked through the forest for what seemed the millionth time, he was hoping he’d find a way out at last.

 

 


	2. Орисия

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Jace get their happy ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my supposed one shot 'Fate' 
> 
> Dedicated to Begum aka citylightsandafastcar who seemed to be this story's biggest fan. 
> 
> Just wanna remind everyone that this is an ABO story, so Jace has a vagina and is pretty much treated like a woman. If you're not into things like that either don't read or don't complain that you didn't like it

  When Sebastian Morgenstern died, there was no one left to mourn him. His parents were long dead, his sister was in a mental institution, none of his friends saw any use of him, and after a lifetime spent in gambling and drinking, even those closest to him couldn’t help breathe out a sigh of relief when they found he was gone. 

 

One cold October morning Jace entered Sebastian’s room at dawn just as he had done it for the past three years ever since the Alpha had become paralyzed, only to find his husband’s dead body in there, bloodless and cold and dead. Finally dead. Jace didn’t know what to do after that. He felt nothing. No joy, no resentment, not even relief at first, because he still couldn’t wrap his mind around what was happening at first. 

 

Jace had spent almost his entire life alongside this man, but his death caused nothing in him. It didn’t matter. For forty years they had shared a bed, a table, a life and a beautiful daughter together, but right now it all seemed like nothing. Sebastian had plucked the heart out of him a long time ago, and now Jace couldn’t even remember what it was like to feel. He was, to put it simply, empty. 

 

His life had passed with Sebastian by his side instead of Alec, and there was not a damn thing he could do about it. It wasn’t like Jace could wave a magic wand and take back the days and months and the years that had been stolen from him. All he could do was weep silently and stare at the face of the man who had taken everything from him. Before Jace knew it, his quiet sniffles turned into heart-wrenching sobs, and he ended up curled in a ball on the floor, next to Sebastian’s bed.  _ How ironic,  _ he thought. If anyone saw him like that right now, they could no doubt think he was grieving for his husband, for the man who had taken his will to live and made him a walking ghost, for the man who had stomped on all the hopes and dreams Jace had ever had, for the man who had ripped him from the arms of the only person in this world who felt like home. 

 

It was not Sebastian Jace wept for, but rather himself. For the boy he had been once with thousands of hopes that had been shattered in a matter of minutes. That day, when Sebastian had stolen him from the Lightwood house, he had destroyed him completely, and Jace had never been able to recover. As terrible as it sounded, not even the birth of his daughter had managed to make him love life again. Jace loved his little girl, and he would love her until his last breath, but at the same time, she was also a reminder of what Sebastian had done to him. 

Even though many moons had passed since then, Jace still remembered the day of his abduction as if it had happened yesterday. He relived it often in his nightmares, because time hadn’t healed the wound Sebastian had opened in his heart that night. Oftentimes Jace still felt like that young omega who had been taken by force from his home, and dragged through the woods until there was nothing left of him.

 

For a moment Jace got the sudden urge to slam his fists into Sebastian’s cold face, and hit him until the Alpha became unrecognizable. Ever since he’d seen the blood trickle down his thighs and felt Sebastian’s sharp teeth sink into his neck, Jace had dreamed of causing his husband the same pain he’d constantly been living in for forty years, but he had never managed to turn word into deed. He’d wanted to replay Sebastian for every bruise, for every tear, for every night the Alpha had returned home drunk and taken him like an animal, but he’d never been brave enough to do it, because he’d known what the consequences of his defiance would be. Had he dared to speak up, Jace would’ve probably been beaten unconscious or even killed, and he could afford neither. Not when he had a child to think of, and not when dying had meant being parted from Alec indefinitely. 

  
  


Right now, though, all of this seemed like a distant memory. Sebastian was dead and all the pain and suffering were in the past. It was over and Jace wasn’t sure what to do with himself. As sick and twisted as it sounded, Jace didn’t know how to live without Sebastian. He had never been free. Someone else had always been in control of his life. First there had been his Father, who had sold him like cattle and then there had been Sebastian, who had loved the idea of Jace more than Jace himself. So now that he was finally on his own, how was he supposed to move on? How could a bird, whose wings had been broken a lifetime ago, learn to fly. 

  
  


Before he knew it, and without being able to stop it, Jace’s quiet sniffles turned into heart-wrenching sobs, and he broke down in tears. 

  
  


_ How ironic,  _ Jace thought. If someone saw him right now, curled up into a ball on the floor and crying by his husband’s bed, they would no doubt think he was mourning his husband, but they would be oblivious to the truth. It was not Sebastian Jace wept for, but rather, himself. He mourned the young, naive boy he had been once, for all the hopes and dreams Sebastian had killed when he’d torn Jace from Alec’s arms all those years ago. For all the moments Jace and Alec could have had and for all the children that never were. 

Jace cried until there were no more tears left in him and his chest felt even more empty than usual. He wasn’t sure if that was relief or indifference, but he supposed it didn’t matter. 

 

Afterwards, Jace gathered all the mental strength he had, and picked himself off the floor. He dragged his old, tired body to the living room where the new modern phone was. 

Jace dialed the number he had written on a piece of paper and waited, looking around the cold, almost empty room. 

  
  


“Hi, Jace!” he heard the Alpha’s gentle voice from the other end of the line. “I’ll be with you soon, don’t worry!”

  
  
  


“He’s dead, Alec,” Jace informed simply, without bothering to greet back. “Sebastian is dead!” There was no hint of happiness in his voice, but no sign of sadness either. It was like he was telling Alec about the most ordinary chore he had to do, because to him that was what Sebastian was. Ever since he’d become paralyzed he’d been nothing but a chore for Jace and later for Alec as well. Had it been anyone else, Jace would have felt sorry for them, but not for Sebastian. The Alpha had deserved everything he’d gotten and more. After Sebastian had ended up bedridden and lost the ability to speak, Jace had started telling people that was due to some mysterious disease, but the truth was that was payback from a vengeful Warlock, to whom Sebastian had owed a considerable debt.

  
  
  


The line went dead all of a sudden and Jace thought something had happened to this strange machinery Alec had bought for him. Jace had never wanted a phone, but the Alpha had insisted that they needed a way to contact one another in case of an emergency, so he’d gotten a simple landline phone. Had it been anyone else, Jace would have never accepted the offer, but that was Alec, so he knew it was done out of goodness of his heart, and not because he wanted anything in return. It was strange, but even after forty years, Jace still felt like he knew Alec from the inside out. It was strange, but to him they’d always been connected despite the distance and the circumstances that aimed to keep them apart.

  
  


Now, though, now suddenly everything had changed. The biggest obstacle in their way was gone and Jace didn’t know what to expect. Actually, he did, but he dared not think about what the consequences of Alec’s reckless actions would be. He knew what was going on in the Alpha’s mind and that scared him.

Jace’s thought process was suddenly interrupted by the front door slamming open. When he saw Alec standing there, Jace didn’t even realize no more than two minutes had passed since the end of their conversation. All he knew was that the Alpha was suddenly dangerously close, sweaty and out of breath, and before he knew it, they were kissing. 

 

Feeling Alec’s lips on his own made Jace feel like a young boy again: giddy and excited and  _ alive  _ for the first time in forty years. The Alpha’s kiss tasted just like it had on their wedding night, and for a moment it seemed like nothing had changed at all. For a moment they were those innocent children again, and not the helpless victims of their own unfortunate fate. 

  
  


“Jace,” Alec panted after they broke the kiss. “I love you,” he stated, as if Jace didn’t know it already, as if he hadn’t proven it time and time again over the years. “I am an old man now, but I love you at fifty as I loved you at fifteen, and I don’t think I’ll ever stop!” he declared, and Jace couldn’t help wondering if he had thought about before, or if the words were spontaneously coming out of his mouth. “Will you be my mate again?” he asked at last. 

  
  


_ Again?! _ Did Alec not know they had never truly stopped being mates. Even though over the past forty years Jace’s body had been Sebastian’s property, in his heart he had always been Alec’s mate. Just as Alec had been Jace’s, even though he had shared his husband’s bed enough times to make four heirs.

  
  


That’s why Jace didn’t even think about giving him an answer. He simply pulled the Alpha into another kiss, and hoped the understood what that meant.

  
  
  
  


* * *

Ironically enough, the only person who seemed affected by Sebastian Morgenstern’s sudden death turned out to be none other than Gideon Lightwood the Second. Not because he cared about the man that much, but because this man’s passing started a chain of events that Gideon had hoped to never see happen. 

  
  


He received the news of his old neighbour’s demise shortly after returning from London, where he had been sent by his Father on a diplomatic mission. 

  
  


“Whose funeral is it?” Gideon wondered after he was informed that his Father wasn’t at the pack Headquarters, because he was attending a funeral. 

  
  


“That of Sebastian Morgenstern, sir,” Thomas, one f his Father’s most trusted men, replied. “He’s expected to return in the afternoon.”

  
  


“Weird,” Gideon commented, because he knew his Father didn’t harbour any love for their neighbour. As a matter of fact, Gideon had heard many rumours about a feud between Alexander and Sebastian, although it had started so long ago that no one remembered why it had started. Or so Gideon thought. When his Father had become the Alpha of the New York werewolf pack, he had made sure Sebastian had known he wasn’t welcome in his territory. And yet Alexander had been helping Sebastian's mate, Jonathan, gladly after the omega found himself in a difficult situation due to his mate’s condition. Gideon saw this as a simple act of kindness without even suspecting what the truth was. 

  
  


An hour later, Gideon found himself in front of his childhood home, after deciding to see his Mother before he met with his Father. The place looked just as hideous as he remembered, and Gideon wondered how it was possible for anyone to live there, mainly because he was used to having all the luxuries that his family’s wealth could provide him with. 

  
  


Inside however, he was met with a sight he saw even more terrifying than the exterior of the house. 

  
  


In the living room he found his youngest brother, Gabriel, holding their crying Mother, while Ben and Robb sat next to them, holding their Mother’s hands. 

  
  


“What happened?” Gideon asked, rushing to his Mother’s side and kneeling next to him. “Mom, please, tell me why you’re so upset,” he begged, looking at his brother for any indication as to why their Mother was like this. 

  
  


During his childhood, Gideon had become more or less accustomed to seeing his Mother in tears, but this was different. This time he wasn’t hiding in a corner, or looking for excuses, nor was he being quiet about it. His wails were loud and heart wrenching, and Gideon wanted them to stop Immediately. 

  
  


“Father asked for a divorce,” Ben told him at last, and the revelation shook Gideon to his core, even though he had always known this day would come. 

 

Gideon had been very little when he’d realized his parents weren’t like the parents of his peers. They had never held hands, or smiled genuinely at each other, or kissed for that matter. There had been mutual respect between them, and tolerance, but never tenderness, and never love.  _ Cold,  _ was the word that came to mind when he thought about his parent’ relationship. Prior to his revelation, young Gideon had believed such coldness was normal, but apparently it wasn’t. Apparently other couples enjoyed being affectionate with each other and they actually  _ loved  _ one another. As fucked up as it sounded, Gideon hod no idea what it was like to grow up in a loving, supportive home. 

  
  


Alexander had always been an attentive father, attending every recital, school play, sport even and graduation, but he rarely looked like he wanted to be there in the first place. It always seemed like his thoughts were somewhere else,  _ with  _ someone else, and it wasn’t difficult to figure out he cared little about his mate and sons. 

  
  


As a child Gideon often wondered if his Father had another family somewhere hidden, with a mistress or even a someone they knew, because at least then he’d have an explanation for his Father’s indifference to him and his siblings as well as their Mother.

  
  


When he had been still a teenager, the young Alpha had gone as far as to follow his Father like a shadow, and nothing. He had found nothing that proved his sire had an affair. As a matter of fact, Alexander’s only two destinations were home and work. He didn’t go to bars, he didn’t have any friends, and at times it seemed he wasn’t even capable of any emotions. 

  
  


“W-What?” Gideon rasped after he recovered from the enormous shock. “Where did this come from?” 

  
  


“No idea,” Gabriel shrugged. “He just announced it at breakfast and then left.”

  
  


“We’ll wait until he returns so he can give us a proper explanation then,” Gideon suggested. 

  
  


“No, you’re not getting it,” Ben told him, shaking his head. “He moved out.” 

  
  


“Moved out?” Gideon gaped, unable to believe his brother’s words. “How?”

  
  


Now that was a real surprise. Ever since Gideon could remember his Father had always been strangely attached to this house.Not even when he’d made a fortune had he even considered the possibility of moving out.. Naturally everyone had assumed he wanted to die here, but apparently that had changed. 

 

Gideon knew he couldn’t just sit there and  _ accept  _ the situation. Not this time. He was tired of the secrecy and selfishness. It was time he learned the truth. Gideon left that wretched house and headed out to find his Father. 

  
  


His first stop was the graveyard since he assumed the funeral wouldn’t be over yet, but unfortunately he was wrong. When he arrived at the graveyard, there was no sight of his Father there so Gideon decided to return to the pack Headquarters in hopes that he would find his Father there. 

  
  


Luckily for him, he did find Alexander in the Headquarters, but not in his office as e would have expected, and in addition to that his Father wasn’t alone. 

  
  


When Gideon stepped into the gardens that surrounded the Headquarters, and saw what was waiting for him there, he thought he was dreaming. His Father was sitting on a bench with his back turned to Gideon and with his arms wrapped around someone else. There was a huge smile on Alexander’s face and when companion leaned in to whisper something in his ear, he burst out laughing. 

  
  


Gideon could hardly believe his own eyes. He had never seen seen his Father like this. The most Alexander seemed capable of was a light chuckle and that was only when he was in a good mood. But now...Now Gideon was seeing a new side of his Father that he had never known existed. 

  
  


It took Gideon a moment, but he soon recognized the person sitting next to his Father as Jonathan Morgenstern- the neighbour’s mate. The omega looked far too happy for someone who had just lost their husband, and Gideon frowned when he realized Jonathan’s head was on his Father’s shoulder.

  
  


Realisation hit him like a fast train, and all of a sudden everything just magically made sense. His Father’s insistence to stay in the damned old house, his eagerness to help the mate of his enemy, and now Alexander’s sudden request for a divorce...

A memory suddenly emerged in Gideon’s mind. Years ago, Alexander had had this strange habit of locking himself in the old, empty stables and spending hours there. This habit of his had confused eldest son, but also made him curious like nothing else. That’s why one night, when Gideon had been around thirteen years old he had followed Alexander in attempt to find out what exactly he was doing there. Luckily for Gideon, the door had been unlocked as Alexander had hardly expected anyone to be awake at that hour, thus giving the young Alpha a chance to see everything that was going on inside. In his childish mind Gideon had imagined his Father would been slaying dragons or doing something equally as brave in that small, rotting building that threatened to fall apart any minute now, and that’s why it had been more than a little disappointing to see him merely kneeling on the dirty floor and looking through one of the cracks in the wall. Gideon had been fairly certain he’d heard his Father sob in the dim-lit room, and he’d wanted to comfort him, but he hadn’t done so out of fear of the consequences that might follow. 

This experience had left the young Alpha even more confused than he had already been, and he had spent many nights wondering what was it that had his Father. Back then Gideon hadn’t been able to understand why Alexander had seemed to spend more time in those empty stables than in his mate’s bed, but now he knew. It wasn’t the old wooden floor or the cracks in the walls or even familial pride that had kept Alexander Lightwood in that wretched house through all these years. It had, as a matter of fact, been love, and by the looks of it, Jonathan seemed to return the feelings completely. 

  
  


A wave of anger went through Gideon and he wanted to pull them apart at once, but he stopped himself when he realized how useless his attempt would be. If years spent apart, families, duties and God-knows how many more obstacles hadn’t been able to separate them, then it was certain that he wouldn’t be able to do it either. 

  
  


Instead, he decided to be an adult and wait for his Father inside while the two were....canoodling, because, honestly right now he felt like an intruder. 

  
  


However as soon as he tried to walk away, he heard his Father speak up. “You’ve come all this way, you might as well say what you’ve come here to say.” He said without even turning around to face his son.

  
  


In that moment Gideon was reminded why his Father was the Alpha of the New York werewolf pack. Aging as he was. Alexander Lightwood was this the same man who had united the Brocelind packs, brought them to the civilised world, and worked with the Clave on creating new Accords. He was not a man anyone would want as their enemy.

 

“I, uhhh,” Gideon paused, swallowing around the lump in his throat.  He felt like a young boy, who had been caught doing something he shouldn’t have so now he was being scolded by his Father. 

“I better leave you two alone,” Jonathan said, standing up so he could do just that, but Alexander was quick to stop him. 

  
  


“Stay,” the Alpha ordered, and Jonathan needed no more convincing before he obeyed. “Whatever my son has to say to me, he can say it in front of you.”

  
  


“You’re divorcing my Mother?!” Gideon said and he wasn’t quite sure of that was a statement or a question. 

Jonathan had the decency to look away, his face red beneath the scarf that was wrapped around his head, but Alexander showed no such virtue. 

  
  


“I am!” he confirmed proudly, with a smile on his face, and not even a hit of regret in his voice. 

  
  


“Why?” Gideon asked, because he needed to know the answer to the question that had left him puzzled for years. 

  
  


“I plan on taking another mate,” Alexander informed as if that was the most normal thing it the Universe, because to him it probably was. 

  
  


Gideon would never forget the evening when he told his family that he wished to court Lexie Morgenstern. By doing it in front of everyone, when he whole family was gathered around the table for dinner, he’d made it clear just how serious his intentions were, and of course it’d gone without saying that he planned to marry her one day. Gideon had always known that his choice of a bride would be controversial, not only because of the lifelong feud between Sebastian Morgenstern and Gideon’s own Father, but also because of Lexie’s lower status in society. However, the young Alpha had never even assumed that all hell would break loose as soon as the words  _ I’m in love with Lexie Morgenstern _ had left his mouth. Alexander had been having none of it, and he’d made it clear Gideon wasn’t allowed to marry this particular omega and that there would be no more discussions on the subject. However, it had only gotten worse when Gideon’s poor Mother had decided to intervene, thinking he could change his mate’s mind. That had prompted Alexander to lose his temper and go into a sort of rage no one had even known he was capable of having. That even Alexander had proved just how little he cared about his mate’s opinions and about his children’s happiness. 

  
  


As Gideon had stood in the middle of their yard, witnessing Lexie’s wedding, he had blamed their parents’ hatred for one another for his misery, but now he knew it was their parent’s love that was actually to blame. 

  
  


Suddenly it all became too much.

  
  


“You hypocrite!” Gideon snarled, his eyes flashing red. He was forsaking all manners and respect he supposedly owed his Father. “You didn’t let me marry Lexie so you could marry her Mother?!” 

  
  


Alexander didn’t even flinch. He didn’t look ashamed in the slightest. His arm remained respectfully placed around Jonathan’s shoulders as the omega whimpered in fear.

  
  


“Shhh, it’s okay,” the Alpha assured, gently squeezing the omega’s other hand with his own. “I won’t let him hurt you.” 

Gideon heard more tenderness in that whisper alone than he had in all the words he had exchanged with his Mother in forty years. 

  
  


After he was sure his bride-to-be was alright, Alexander glared at his son. “I would advise you to leave now, Gideon, or I will be forced to punish you like the little boy you still are!”

  
  


“Why?” Gideon wondered, completely ignoring his Father’s threats, because by this point he just didn’t care. “Why did you marry my Mother if you didn’t love him? Why did you make all of us go through all that hell when you could’ve just married the neighbour’s mate instead?!” he asked without even realizing that he was sobbing. 

  
  


“I did marry him!” his Father stated, suddenly rising to his feet as his eyes flashed red in turn.

  
  


“Alec, stop!” Jonathan ordered, unsurprisingly Alexander obeyed, and Gideon watched as his eyes returned to hazel again. “He’s done nothing wrong,” the omega stated as he stood up as well and stepped closer to the two alphas. “Come here,” he urged, before pulling Gideon into a hug. 

 

It was difficult for Gideon to see Jonathan as the evil step-mother while the omega held him tight and assured him gently that everything would be okay. Hating Jonathan would be easier than having to admit he understood why his Father loved him so much.

  
  


It had been a while since Gideon had been held like this, with so much care and tenderness, and the Alpha wanted to be mad about it, because ite made him realize how sad and unfulfilled he was. 

  
  


“Tell me what’s wrong,” Jonathan urged, rubbing Gideon’s back gently and before the Alpha knew it, they were sitting together on that same bench and Gideon was telling Jace things he hadn’t dared to admit even to himself. 

  
  


After he confessed everything that had been weighing down on his heart, Gideon felt much better, lighter somehow, and glad that he had come here, after all. 

“My Father said he had married you,” Gideon reminded once he was able to speak without hiccuping again. “What does that mean?”

  
  


“Do you really want to know?” Jace  wondered, raising an eyebrow as if he thought Gideon didn’t really know what he was asking for.

  
  
  


 Regardless, the Alpha nodded and Jace spent the next hour explaining to him how exactly both of them had ended up here. 

  
  


* * *

Alec and Jace’s second wedding turned out to be just as impressive than their first one. There was no loud music this time, though, and no feast either, and the guest list consisted only of those closest to them. It wasn’t Alec’s idea, though. If it were up to him, he would organize a wedding so glamorous and loud that the whole Shadow world would be talking about it for months afterwards. That was not what Jace wanted, though. He insisted that they have a small, modest wedding, without making a big deal out of it.  _ Appropriate for their age,  _ Jace had called it. Alec agreed, because he loved Jace, and because his omega’s wishes were more important to him than his own want to show off. That didn’t mean he wouldn’t make it grandiose, though. Small the wedding as it was, it was still in no way humble. 

  
  


The wedding ceremony took place in the exact same stop where their previous one had been, under that same tree that still stood undefeated by time and circumstances, just like them. 

  
  


Alec’s breath hitched in his throat when he saw Jace walk towards him, clad in all white, and with a small bouquet of wisteria flowers in his hands. At first Jace had been reluctant about wearing this particular colour at his wedding, but Alec had convinced him that he had to because it was  _ tradition  _ and thank the Gods that he had, because Jace looked simply Heaven-sent. The dress had been made specifically for Jace by one of the most famous Downworlder designers using only the highest quality materials, and now Alec knew it was worth penny. Jace had taken part in the process of creating the dress, so naturally it reflected his own style: simple, elegant and oh, so, gorgeous. Here was no veil covering his face so Alec could see the beautiful smile on his face as the omega stepped closer. 

  
  


 Jace’s daughter, Lexie was by his side today as he walked towards the alter. She, unlike Alec’s own children, had been supportive of their decision to get married. One part of Alec was miserable that his sons weren’t here with him on this day, but he couldn’t say he didn’t understand him. He knew he had hurt them by divorcing their Mother and even more so by never loving him, but he also knew he couldn’t spend another minute in this loveless marriage. His days in this world were numbered, and he intended to spend them with the love of his life. He had fulfilled all his duties he had to his family, and now it was time for him to live for himself. 

  
  


 Once Jace and Alec were finally standing side-by-side under the tree, they wasted no time and started saying their vows. Back then they had both been too young to understand what having a mate was really about, but now they both knew what each word that left their mouth meant. There were no doubts in their minds, no second thoughts, no _ifs_ and _buts._ There were meant to be here. They’d survived every storm and overcome every obstacle to be here. There was no turning back. And neither of them wanted to, either. 

  
  


 Alec’s voice broke while he was in the middle of vowing to love and cherish Jace and be there for him for the rest of his days, but the Alpha couldn’t bring himself to be embarrassed about it. Today was his wedding day and the person standing next to him, holding his hands, was the love of his live, his soulmate,  _ his  _ Jace.

  
  


 “Jace,” the Alpha sniffled as his mate-to-be squeezed his hands and by this point it was clear he wouldn’t stick to the regular vows they were supposed to say. “I’ve loved you for an eternity,” he admitted, as if the words were flowing from his heart to his mouth on their own. “And if the Gods are kind enough to let me, I will love you for another too. In every lifetime, in every universe exist, I hope you’re there too, because I’m not me without you.” 

  
  


 Neither Jace, nor Alec were capable of holding their tears anymore, so the mage so no point in making them finish their ‘normal’ vows, before declaring them mates at last.  The union was sealed with a brief kiss and it was time for the party to begin. 

  
  
  


 The wedding reception took place in Jace and Alec’s new home, which the Alpha had built himself. He had bought a property deep in the woods, away from the outside world where they could live peacefully, and finished in in record time just before the wedding. 

  
  


 “Is this real?” Jace wondered while they were having their first dance as a married couple with everyone’s eyes on them. 

  
  


“I hope so,” Alec replied as he moved a little awkwardly, because his feet hurt, but damn it, he would dance with Jace until he needed new ones. “Because I would kill the man who’d wake me up from such a dream.”

  
  


 Jace giggled, shaking his head. Over the last few months he had been learning to smile again and Alec was happy to see the progress they’d made together. 

  
  


“Thank you,” Jace whispered, resting his head on Alec’s shoulder, probably, because he too was tired, but most likely, because he just needed his mate’s proximity . “For everything you’ve done for me.”

  
  


“No need to thank me,” Alec told him. “I did everything gladly.” 

  
  


“No, you don’t understand,” Jace claimed, lifting his head up so he could face Alec. “I...I never thought anyone was capable of such love and devotion,” he admitted. “I never thought I was worthy of it.” 

 

Alec stared at him for a moment, before replying as best as he could. “Do you not understand?” he questioned. “I meant everything I said there. Over those years I felt you like a part of me, even though you weren’t technically my mate- like we had known each other from way before and like we were always meant to end up together. Did you not feel the same?” 

  
  


“I did,” Jace assured and that was nothing but the truth. “But, Alec, I’m so scared,” he admitted. “I’m so scared that something will happen again and someone will steal our happiness again.” 

  
  


“They won’t,” Alec promised fiercely, holding Jace’s face with both his hands. “They won’t, I won’t let them.”

  
  


Jace nodded, before pressing another kiss to Alec’s lips and the two of them continued dancing until the very end of the night.

  
  


Alec had spared no expense when organising his wedding reception. He had ordered the most delicious food from all corners of the world as well as high quality alcohol. The combination resulted in sated and happy, albeit a little tipsy guests. 

It was a night that would be remembered for a long time, especially by the newlyweds, whose feet didn’t even even seem to touch the ground from happiness.

  
  


When all the guests had left, Alec and Jace were finally free to retreat to their room. 

  
  
  


Alec was having a bit of a deja vu. His palms were sweaty, his heart was beating in his chest like mad, and he seemed incapable of moving as he waited for Jace to come out of the bathroom. 

 

 

At dawn when the effects of the potion had worn off, they lay in bed satisfied, but tired, Jace’s head on Alec’s chest.

  
  


“Did you ever blame me?” Alec wondered, just as Jace was about to fall asleep. “For what happened to you,” he clarified. “Did you blame me for being kidnapped and raped and being forced to be with Sebastian?” 

  
  


It was a bleak topic, and one they hadn’t addressed yet, despite having many chances to do so, but this question had been plaguing the Alpha’s mind for forty years, so he knew they had to talk about it. Alec’s worst fear was that Jace blamed his cowardice for all the horror that had happened to him. That’s why he needed to know the answer, even if it terrified him that it might be yes. 

  
  


“No,” Jace replied without hesitation. “We were both just kids back then, way too young to be having sex and if I remember well I was the one who stopped you when you were trying to do you duty.” 

  
  


“You were scared,” Alec reminded. 

  
  


“You were too,” Jace reminded in turn. “You could’ve hurt me, but you didn’t, and that’s when I knew you never like other Alphas.  I don’t blame you, and I never could. You’re not the one who sold me off and you were not the one who raped me.”

  
  


“Still, if I…” the Alpha tried to argue, but Jace was having none of it. 

  
  


“Alec, stop!” the omega ordered all of a sudden growing angry. “Stop blaming yourself for other people’s actions and stop dwelling on the past! I’m tired of thinking what could have been! We outlived your Grandfather, Sebastian, and every other obstacle that stood in our way! Let’s not waste our time in thinking about things that don’t matter!”

  
  


Alec sighed, realizing that Jace was right. They had outlived all the hardships that fate had put in their way and survived, stronger and more in love than ever. There was no point in looking at the past when their future was right it front of them. That’s why Alec pulled Jace into a kiss as they greeted their first day as mates again. 

 

* * *

 

__

_                                                    Ten Years Later _

 

It wasn’t like her Mother to be late. In fact, it was almost a universal law that Jonathan Lightwood was never late for, which was why Lexie grew worried as she waited for her Mother in their favorite restaurant where they had brunch together every Sunday. She’d tried calling him on the phone as well as contacting Alec, and even resorted to calling their landline phone, but unfortunately received no answer.

__   
  


Which was why Lexie was forced to visit them at home. Going through the woods that surrounded the new Lightwood mansion was a challenge only Jace and Alec were willing to take, which explained why they rarely had guests. Nevertheless, they had given Lexie a key, just in case she wanted to stay one sometime.

__   
  


“Mom!” she called out as soon as she stepped inside, but once again she received no reply. “Alec?” she tried as she climbed the stairs that led to the second floor where she knew their bedroom was.

__   
  


As impolite as it were, she entered their bedroom without bothering to knock, only to find them both cuddled up on the bed. She smiled when she saw them like this, so in love even in their sleep. And they were even holding hands in their sleep too! Lexie retrieved the blanket that sat on the foot of the bed and covered them with it. 

__   
  


Afterwards she went downstairs to bake some brunch and tea for the three of them.

__   
  


 Meanwhile ,Alec and Jace were already looking for one another in the afterlife.

 

 

 

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all like it. Sorry for any mistakes that are pretty much inevitable when I write and let me know your thoughts.
> 
> Don't forget that love will always prevail in the end. <3

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is it. I know the ending is kind of 'what?" but that's the point. It's supposed to have an open ending. I hope you liked it and I would love to hear your thoughts/criticisms. If you have anything to say, you know where to find me. 
> 
> See you later, Angels and remember:Love will always prevail in the end.


End file.
